The Mix
by stickerfanatic
Summary: This is just kind of a hybrid between Ayashi no Ceres and InuYasha, I know I had it posted before but I didn't have spell check at that point in time so this is just corrected plus a chapter or two.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ceres or InuYasha

Chapter 1

A young couple, Aya and Toya, were just meandering throughout Tokyo, on a slightly blustery Saturday, when they saw a large crowd and wondered what was so exciting. Aya ran up and saw something she had never seen before. A man with fairly long white hair and what looked like…. dog ears and in red robes that looked very comfortable, a woman with long black hair and was dressed in priestess robes, and a girl also with longish black hair in a local school uniform which wouldn't normally be worn on a weekend or on a day like that day, just sitting there and looking dumbfounded.

With confusion spreading over Aya's face she asked Toya "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Also with an expression of confusion, though not as deep as Aya's "No I have not. This is a very unique situation it seems." Toya broke through the crowd and helped the girl in the school uniform up. Aya followed and tried to help the lady in the priestess robes but she rejected the offer. So she just went over to the man with the dog-ears to see if he would like help up. He took this offer but was still in a daze. He then started to bicker at the girl in the uniform.

"Kagome, how could you have gotten us here?" He kept bickering at this girl Kagome for a bit longer, but Kagome did have something to say back.

"Well how was I supposed to know picking up that mushroom was going to bring us here?" she asked with a positively infuriated tone to her voice.

Aya and Toya then came to one another and whispered for a minute. They then offered them to come with them to discuss what had happened to cause such confusion.

They started down the busy street to a favorite coffee house of theirs, and as they walked with the three who were so dazed the crowd that had formed around the three pursued. They sped up to try and lose the crowd, but they kept up with the pace. The wind started to get stronger and Aya's hair was whipping her face and caused her to have problems seeing. She ran into a light pole and was knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ceres or InuYasha

Chapter 2

When she awoke she found herself in their apartment and the man with the white hair, the lady in the priestess robes, and also the girl in the uniform were sitting on the other side of the room. She had wondered what had happened because she did not know.

"What happened?" she asked while sitting up

"You couldn't see with the wind throwing your hair in your face. Because of that you ran into a light pole and you were knocked out for quite a long time." Toya explained patiently. He then asked whether she felt better and she answered she did. As Aya got up, Kagome introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. This is InuYasha," she pointed to the man with the white hair. "and this is Kikyo." She said with slight disgust, as she referred to the woman in the priestess robes.

Kikyo came up to Aya and looked her up and down for what seemed 10 years, but was only about 10 seconds. There was a component of recognition that swept her face but then was gone. Kikyo then stalked past without a word. As she was nearing the door, as if she was going to leave, the door was thrown open and a man with short black hair carrying grocery bags entered the room.

"Hey Aya, could you help me with these please. Toya too if you're home." Aya went over and took a sac or two from him and brought them to the kitchen and handed them off to Toya. As this new guy came into the kitchen he asked Aya, "Who're those people out in the other room? They look kind of odd don't you think?"

"Yuhi, those people…. I don't know who they are but all I know is that they were attracting a very large crowd today when we found them out on the streets. They were very confused and Toya and I offered them to go to the coffee house just a couple of blocks away, but apparently I ran into a light pole because I couldn't see. So Toya brought me back here and he allowed them in. I haven't yet heard their story but I bet it is going to be an interesting one." She said with a tone of finality to her voice. With a slight look of unknowing on his face Yuhi asked, "So you're telling me, these people are complete strangers, and they are just lounging about our living room? That makes no sense at all."

"Well Toya and I thought we might be able to help them out. They were very disoriented when we found them earlier, but they are getting much more used to the fact of where they are. The younger girl seemed to adjust much sooner than the other two." With this Aya went back into the living room and ask the three to explain what happened. Kagome started to tell her.

"InuYasha and I were just walking through the wood to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala when we saw a very strange light come out of a well that is commonly used. Because of that InuYasha and I just sauntered over casually pretending we hadn't actually seen something, and investigated what it was. At first it seemed as thought the well was as it had always been, but as we got closer we saw it looked much different then it should have. When we got to the other side of the well we saw Kikyo" Kagome pointed to her with a tone of much dislike to her voice "was sitting there, and was out of breath. Then we saw that it wasn't actually her but just an illusion. InuYasha and myself still have no idea who would have done that but anyways, it wasn't actually Kikyo. Since we saw it wasn't actually her we kept walking and eventually found our comrades. They were tired from running around trying to find one another so we just decided to sit down and make camp. A little later that night Shippo went out and was searching for food and he found a mushroom and gave it to InuYasha which was weird all on it's own but then as InuYasha touched it, it seemed to of burned him or something so he dropped it. I then picked it up and told him to take it but he just looked at me as if he were about to pass out, then InuYasha, Kikyo, and myself were in the middle of the street back where you found us. But the weird thing is that Kikyo wasn't even with us and she was brought along." After the explanation Aya, Toya, and Yuhi were all thinking the same thing: _Is she pulling my chain? That is so unbelievable. Would she really think we'd follow along with that story? _

* * *

Well I hope it wasn't boring. If you liked it please review and let me know. Thanks a bunch. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ceres or InuYasha

Chapter 3

Aya, Toya, and Yuhi all look at one another as Aya was wondering whether they should kick the lunatics out or try and listen to their story one more time. As Aya thought that over Yuhi started to fidget around. Toya got up and asked Aya to come with him to the kitchen. "Aya, do you believe a single word of that?"

"It may have been that they were walking in a forest of some sort but a mushroom that just randomly transports people into different time eras… I don't think so." Yuhi walks into the kitchen as Aya finished her statement to Toya.

"What in the hell are we going to do with those weirdoes?" He asked with a traumatized tone of voice.

"Well," Toya stared, "I'm not too sure what we should do about them. They are very odd, and they do have a very tall tale to tell so I'm still trying to decipher their story completely, and it's defiantly not rushing it's self." They all sat there for a couple of minutes just wondering what to do when Kagome, followed by InuYasha, came walking in.

"So do you guys believe us or not? Hmm?" There's a pause of about five minutes, Kagome starts to tap her foot impatiently. In Aya's mind a cartoon is playing and there is steam coming out of Kagome's ears as InuYasha, who is struggling by the way, to hold her back as she lunges as Toya. Aya steps in the way and punches Kagome out and InuYasha thanks her for it. So to herself Aya starts laughing, it slowly swells, and everyone averts his or her attention to her as she involuntarily bursts out laughing. It was then that Aya noticed that everyone was gawking at her. She then instantaneously cutoff and plopped down on the floor.

"…… Ok." Toya said as he tried apprehending what caused Aya's eruption of snickering.

You hear the tapping of a foot, increasingly getting louder and faster. InuYasha is on all fours like a dog, just watching Kagome's foot. Up and down, up and down, up and down and finally he ambushed her foot. Kagome shrieked as InuYasha dug his nails into her foot. Kikyo came strolling into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. When she saw InuYasha's claws dug into Kagome's foot, she ruptured with laughter. Kagome just glared at her with a look no one would ever want to see in his or her life. The look made Kikyo contract a bit from her enjoyment of it all.

After they got InuYasha's clawed removed from Kagome's foot, they found them a nice hotel, nothing extravagant but it worked for a couple of weeks give or take. By the time Aya, Toya, and Yuhi got home from getting them settled in the hotel it was at least 11 o'clock at night. But instead of going to bed, Yuhi made a meal fit for a king, as he always does. After that they all went to bed, but Aya couldn't get to sleep.

* * *

Not too long but I hope you all enjoyed some of the comedy I'm trying to put into it. Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ceres or InuYasha

Chapter 4

Aya looked around. What she saw astounded her: almost angelic Sakura completely encircled her and the pond she was standing in. Aya wasn't alone in this pond. There were many other women with dark, rich colored hair wading around, bathing. Even though she was in the pond she wasn't wet and she was also clothed. As she backed up, away from the water and towards land, she noticed that beyond the gorgeous Sakura there was wooded area.

Aya started to wander around peering through the thick Sakura. The wood looked undisturbed and harmonious. She worked her way through the Sakura into the wood. Aya hadn't acknowledged the brambles that were wound within the thick Sakura and had been cut by some of it. She stopped to fix her wounds even though the cuts weren't very deep, she still didn't want any sort of infection to form. While Aya was stopped, she distinguished there was a well off in the distance.

Soon after Aya bandaged all of her wounds, the sun started to linger upon the horizon. Aya stayed put and found some wood for a fire. The sound of rushing water was near by, so the hope of fishing was within Aya's heart, she was famished. As the sound of water neared, she was instilled with serenity and tranquility. Some trees were the only things that now parted her from the stream that lay ahead. Aya peeked through these trees and spied another woman on the other side. This lady looked oddly familiar, and Aya had no idea why. As she neared the edge of the trees, she was about 10 to 15 feet away from this memory-striking woman. Aya circled around all the way to the edge of the stream without this lady having noticed her. She then made her way, under the protection of the trees and damp leaves under foot, all the way over to the other side, where the stream cut off her passage.

Now that Aya had gotten a good look at this lady she connected it to be Kikyo, the priestess Toya, Yuhi, and she had met previously that day. Now that she knew who this was, she stepped out of the cover of trees and sauntered over to her. On her way over, Aya snapped a twig underfoot and Kikyo whipped around with a bow out and an arrow ready to be shot. As Kikyo inspected Aya she never relaxed her grip on the bow, this made Aya weary. Kikyo then circled her as she had previously circled Kikyo, stopping at the streams edge and rotating back the way she had come. After a thorough inspection Kikyo dropped the bow down, as if shooting towards the ground, but did not loosen her grip or put her arrow back in the quiver that was slung over her back.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked in a tone that was very cold and detached.

"You don't remember who I am?" was Aya's only question to ask.

"Why would I remember who you are? I've never met you before."

"But, don't you remember… back in the street?" Aya inquisitively spoke.

"What is this 'street' you speak of? You make no sense." Kikyo added in a superior tone. She then stalked out of the clearing near the stream with an eye on Aya to keep her at bay. Aya then starts to think about it all: _That was so weird… how could she not remember? Toya and myself paid for her hotel room for goodness sake!!!! What's up with her anyways, she's always so stuffy and rude. Maybe she is a hermit…… it's always possible right??_

After all of that, Aya realizes how hungry she really was, and searched for things to make a contraption of some sort to catch some fish. She found some twigs of fair length and some string, but had no idea how the string itself ended up at the stream. Aya somehow managed to make something that resembled a fishing pole. _Now how in the WORLD did I figure that out?!?! _ As she cast her line, she peered into the crystal clear water, and was surprised to find a dark brunette haired, brown-eyed lady looking back at her. She jumped and screamed. _ What the…_ After waiting a few moments and gathering her thoughts, she looked again, and found the same image looking back at her. Pausing… she inspected it, seeing they resembled one another… yet the hair… the eyes… so much different.


End file.
